Nada que envidiar
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Todos dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso pero ¿Qué sucede cuando en ese paso hay toda una fosa plagada de emociones y sentimientos? ¿Realmente solo hay un paso? En el camino hacia ese cielo despejado, creyéndote insuficiente, no te das cuenta de todos los pasos que has avanzado y mucho menos que, a diferencia de lo que crees…No hay nada que envidiar.


¡Hey, hey, hey! He llegado con un nuevo fanfic pero esta vez de BSD y, especialmente, de BEAST, siempre creí que mi primer fic de BSD sería Odazai pero los caminos de la vida no son lo que yo creía, no son lo que yo esperaba, no son lo que imaginaba (?) además de que, me complace decir que es una comisión que hice con mucho cariño para Carl Yess, a la cual le agradezco por dejarme subir el fic a internet (agradézcanle también porque es compartida).

Y claro, todo esto se lo agradezco a Seth (que igual y nunca leerá esto /o/) que fue quien me dio la confianza, la idea y la portada para las comisiones, sin él, jamás me hubiera animado a hacer esto.

En fin, este fic tiene tintes Odazai así que espero les guste. Estaré agradecida si dan fav, follow y review.

Recuerden, todos los créditos a Asagiri Kafka, yo solo hice el fic.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

—Espera… ¡¿Me están diciendo que el hombre tigre trabajará con nosotros?! —Exclamó Akutagawa al señalar al chico de blancos cabellos que estaba en la entrada de la puerta de la agencia con Oda tras de él.

—Vaya, qué manera de iniciar el día—Dijo un pelirrojo mientras entraba, pasando a de cabello blanco a quien le dedicó una sonrisa casi invisible, caminando rumbo a donde estaba su compañero de trabajo (casi hijo) para darle su té caliente antes de iniciar a repartir al resto de sus compañeros los pedidos que le encargaron.

—N-No nos odies, Akutagawa-kun—Pidió Tanizaki mientras cerraba sus ojos en espera de Rashomon pero no sintió nada, solo escuchó un pesado suspiro y un fuerte trago al té que el azabache tomó para relajarse.

—Al parecer, Nakajima-kun se…Reformó y cumplió con sus años de trabajo para limpiar su nombre así que, el director lo aceptó tras la aprobación de Taneda-san—Añadió Doppo a lo que dijo Tanizaki para que el azabache no se descontrolara e hiciera una escena en la oficina aunque, honestamente, solo esperaba algunas ventanas rotas y libros esparcidos.

Akutagawa se quedó en silencio mirando al nervioso chico de cabellos blancos que apretaba la mano de Kyouka, quien ya era parte de la agencia desde hace varios meses.

—Bueno, todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad—La voz de Oda rompió el incómodo silencio que reinaba en la agencia gracias a la afilada mirada que el azabache le dirigía a Atsushi, quien solo se encorvaba para tratar de hacerse chiquito y que el chico dejara de verle de manera que sentía a Rashomon clavarse en su piel aun si no lo había activado.

Atsushi abrió sus ojos y miró agradecido al pelirrojo que intercedía por él ¿Acaso era un ángel enviado por Dazai-san? Porque juraba que si Akutagawa le miraba de tal manera un segundo más, ahí mismo colapsaría. Bien, tuvo que completar un entrena- no, una rehabilitación con Mori-san que no fue nada fácil; siempre estuvo al límite física o mentalmente, incluso en su graduación al romper el reloj de su padre pero todo eso lo hacía para redimirse y por el bien de su antiguo mentor, quien le salvó cuando era un niño aterrado y confundido; no obstante, preferiría estar bajo algún entrenamiento mental de Mori-san que bajo la gélida mirada que Akutagawa le enviaba.

Cuando el de ojos grises miró a su mentor decirle aquello, tomó un poco más de su té y suspiró pesadamente (otra vez).

Era cierto.

Él tuvo su oportunidad cuando Oda-san le rescató de morir en el río, tuvo su oportunidad con Gin de nuevo y, ahora, buscaba otra oportunidad con ella. Kyouka tuvo su segunda oportunidad también y…Oda-san también la tuvo al salir de la mafia cuando fingió su muerte tras saber que Ango, su único amigo en la mafia, le había traicionado por ser un agente triple. Fue doloroso pero gracias a él es que pudo salir de esa vida que jamás le había gustado tener.

Es más, el hombre del traje negro. Él…Creía entender a quién se refería cuando hablaba de no haber podido leer su novela. Esa no solo era una segunda oportunidad para su mentor de vivir una vida fuera de la mafia, sino de vivir una vida donde él realmente fuera pleno y feliz a costa de todo, incluso de la vida de ese tal Dazai que, al parecer, se aventó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Suponía que eso era un acto puro de amor porque él haría lo mismo si así se aseguraba de que Gin tendría una vida plena y feliz.

Akutagawa rascó su cabeza y gruñó tras dejar su té en el escritorio, escuchando como Rashomon aventaba un par de libros al piso.

—Bien pero que no se siente junto a mí—Advirtió mientras se iba a recostar al sillón para dormir un poco ya que esa semana había sido pesada entre buscar el paradero de Gin, resolver los casos e ir a plantar junto a Kenji-san, además, siempre le robaba el sueño lo que dijo el hombre de negro antes de suicidarse.

Quizá, solo quizá, en otra realidad Gin y él fueron adoptados desde bebés por Oda-san y jamás tuvieron que sufrir el abandono, las frías calles de Yokohama o los perros callejeros.

Kunikida suspiró aliviado porque Rashomon solo tiró unos libros y no se armó un gran lío aunque podía oír a Ranpo gimotear porque él quería ver desastre pero en fin, todo eso era el mejor panorama que pudo esperar.

—Ya lo oíste, novato. Te sentarás en otro escritorio pero Oda y él estarán a cargo de ti ¿Entiendes? —Preguntó el rubio a un Atsushi que casi se desvanecía en los brazos de Kyouka por el alivio de no haber causado un gran impacto en la agencia con su bienvenida.

Asintió a las palabras del mayor y fue a sentarse junto al escritorio del hombre que había llevado a todos algo de café y panes hace rato tras pasar a su lado.

— ¡Un gusto! —Exclamó Atsushi, haciendo una reverencia al pelirrojo que le miraba con una ceja alzada mientras tenía un pan en la boca—Soy Nakajima Atsushi y estaré bajo su cuidado—Terminó su oración el de cabello blanco, sintiendo un frío sudor recorrer su nuca, después de todo, estaba ahora sin Mori y no se sentía muy confiado.

Tras unos segundos sin respuesta, creía que había molestado pero, lo único que sintió fue una cálida caricia en su cabello. Se irguió y se sorprendió al notar que el pelirrojo le sonreía con amabilidad y gentileza mientras masticaba su pan. Era…Como se supone debía ser la sonrisa de un padre de familia a uno de sus hijos.

Se sentía tan cálida.

Se quedó absorto en su sonrisa un par de minutos, sintiendo lágrimas salir por sus ojos debido a que no sabía reaccionar ante tanta gentileza, ante esa sonrisa que hizo latir su corazón y sentirse protegido. Como si todo estuviera bien ya, no había nada más de qué preocuparse si ese hombre de azules ojos estaba a su lado ¿Así se sintió Dazai-san junto a él? Si ese era el caso, ahora entendía por qué quería proteger a toda costa el mundo donde ese hombre vivía.

—O-Oda-san—Gimoteó Atsushi entre lágrimas, provocando que el instinto paternal del pelirrojo se encendiera y dejara todo a un lado solo para tratar de frenar su llanto— ¿P-Puedo abrazarlo? —Pidió el chico de violáceos y dorados ojos, sorprendiendo de nuevo al moreno, quien no respondió, solo se dedicó a abrazarlo con fuerza y acariciar su espalda, ensuciándolo sin querer con las migajas de pan que quedaron en su desprolija barba.

Atsushi se limitó a sonreír y llorar unos minutos en silencio escondido en ese cálido pecho que tanto amor y calor le transmitía, aferrándose a su gabardina, jurándole a Dazai-san en su interior que en ese mundo no dejaría a Oda morir.

Ese mismo día, Oda llegó a la casa donde dormía con Akutagawa diciendo que ahora se les uniría Atsushi en el cuarto libre; claro que Akutagawa al instante frunció el ceño porque no solo tenía que lidiar con el hombre tigre en el trabajo, también en su casa debía hacerlo.

—Están los cachivaches ahí—Fue lo único que dijo el azabache antes de volver a subir las escaleras—Y una cosa más, hombre tigre. Te transformas en la noche y te destazo vivo—Advirtió mientras Rashomon se volvía una aguja, la cual atravesó la pared junto a él como si nada, terminando por darle la espalda para desaparecer en el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

Oda solo rodó sus ojos y echó su cabello para atrás mientras ayudaba a Atsushi a cargar las bolsas de ropa que le había comprado en la tarde junto a las colchas que usaría y hasta un peluche que era un tigre blanco de felpa.

—Los cachivaches los movió hoy Kenji, no te preocupes, Atsushi—Dijo Oda al revolver los cabellos de Atsushi con cariño antes de subir con las bolsas a la recámara que estaba junto a la suya, pasando frente a la penetrante mirada de Akutagawa, quien se encontraba recargado en la puerta de su habitación para hacerle saber al de cabello blanco que no se acercara a ella, causándole un suave estremecimiento.

Esa noche Atsushi pudo dormir toda la noche, por primera vez en años, sin miedo a que alguien del orfanato le golpeara o a Elise despertándolo con una aguja enorme. Se sentía en paz gracias a Oda, quien le contó un cuento como si fuera uno de los pequeños de la tienda de curry y se quedó con él acariciando su cabello hasta que finalmente se durmió profundamente abrazado al peluche que el pelirrojo le compró en la tarde.

Oda salió de la habitación sin comprender cómo ese chico que dormía cual tronco abrazado a un peluche tras haberle leído un cuento podía acabar con la vida de un pueblo entero en una sola noche. No entendía y eso le dolía profundamente, no quería que Atsushi volviera a sentir un tipo de dolor de ese estilo jamás.

Pasaron los meses y la convivencia se hacía un poco más sana, Akutagawa aún se comportaba algo reacio junto a Atsushi, en especial cuando lo veía en conjunto con Kyouka pero gracias a Oda, todo se volvía un poco más fácil; incluso en casa ya que Atsushi aprendía a cocinar lentamente.

— ¿Aún sigue en píe lo de reírse de mí? —Preguntó el de cabellos blancos en voz baja con una sonrisa apenada mientras se acercaba al azabache con una bandeja donde se encontraba el té que hizo especialmente para él.

Akutagawa solo subió una ceja (ah, hábitos de Oda que se le habían pegado) y dejó el libro que leía por recomendación del pelirrojo, mirando el té antes de pasar su mirar al hombre tigre que tenía una expresión nerviosa en su rostro, mordiendo su labio mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. Venga, había sido "La parca blanca de la Port Mafia", era bobo creer que eso le daba nervios, sin embargo…Se veía adorable a decir verdad.

— ¿Cuántos terrones tiene? —Atsushi subió su mirada del piso al azabache que tomaba el té con cuidado para soplarle un poco.

—Cuatro—Contestó con una sonrisita ilusionada y emocionada porque Akutagawa aceptara su ofrenda de paz y de disculpa por haberle causado tantos problemas anteriormente y, aun así, en esos meses hacer tanto por él como su aprendiz.

Realmente le estaba agradecido.

Akutagawa dio un sorbo al té, saboreándolo por segundos que se le hicieron eternos al menor hasta que finalmente el azabache abrió sus ojos y le sonrió un poco. La sonrisa más bonita que jamás le había visto a alguien si era honesto.

—Perfecto, Atsushi—Halagó el chico, dándole de tomar un poco a Rashomon, quien sonrió antes de volverse nuevamente la punta de su abrigo que estaba mojada.

Atsushi simplemente soltó una inocente carcajada al ver ese detalle ¿Quién diría que eso era la luz que le esperaba? Aquella que Dazai-san le dijo por tanto tiempo que descubriría algún día. Era una emoción burbujeante que le calentaba el pecho y hacía latir su corazón tal como el castaño le describió.

Sonaría estúpido pero, tal vez, pensaba que Akutagawa era la persona que valía esa mirada llena de amor que Dazai-san le dirigió a Yokohama o el suicidarse solo para que esa persona estuviera bien.

No sabía pero era algo que quería descubrir con Oda-san como su guía ante ese futuro, que si bien no pintaba claro del todo, eran esas sombras y diferentes matices lo que le daba vivacidad a su monocromático lienzo que había experimentado hasta el momento en que Akutagawa apareció en su triste vida llena de miedo de una…Forma muy peculiar, desde entonces, todos los días aportaban un nuevo color a su godete que había permanecido manchado de escarlata.

— ¿A ti qué te gusta? —Preguntó Akutagawa al de cabello blanco, sacándolo de su ensoñación con su voz.

— ¿A mí? —Atsushi se señaló sorprendido mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a alguien más a quien el mayor le estuviera hablando pero nada, nadie aparecía.

—No, le pregunto al fantasma que está junto a ti—Respondió el azabache con un chasquido de lengua, haciendo que el chico de blancos cabellos se estremeciera y cerrara sus ojos por el miedo. Akutagawa tomó aire y contó hasta el cien para relajarse (truco aprendido cuidando a su hermanitos), tomó de su té y volvió a hablar—Sí, a ti ¿Qué te gusta? —Cuestionó nuevamente, tratando de no usar a Rashomon para estrangularlo en ese instante.

Atsushi se rascó la mejilla apenado, tratando de buscar una respuesta adecuada a la pregunta. Después de tantos años privado de todo, apenas descubría qué era lo que le gustaba y qué no, así que era algo difícil.

—…Me gusta el chazuke, el peluche que Oda-san me regaló y la agencia—Contestó el de cabello blanco con vergüenza por su patética respuesta, seguramente Akutagawa lo vería como un idiota y no volvería a hablarle.

Agh, era mejor haberse quedado con Mori y Elise.

—El señor que cuida de mis hermanos en el restaurante hace un chazuke muy bueno—Atsushi dejó de temblar y miró con ilusión al azabache, quien no se había burlado de él ni del tiempo que tardó en responderle. Su corazón dio un fuerte latido y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro por inercia aunque no entendía el porqué del todo.

Después de varios minutos, Akutagawa bajó la taza que tenía agarrando y suspiró. La taza de té le había calentado y, por el cansancio del día, se le antojaba ir a su habitación a dormir hasta que Oda-san le despertara ya que, gracias a su magnífica idea de tratar de aislar el sonido de su habitación un poco, ya no despertaba con el sonido de los gatos maullando, de las motocicletas a máxima velocidad o del bullicio cotidiano de esa poblada ciudad.

Antes de que se fuera, Atsushi se le acercó y le dio un chocolate en la mano mientras hacía una reverencia mal hecha en el piso.

—Akutagawa, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por mí.

— ¿Golpearte, amenazarte con reírme de ti y no cumplir tu deseo de muerte? —Preguntó el azabache seriamente confundido ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto? Porque si lo era, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Atsushi negó enérgicamente sin separar su cara del piso y prosiguió.

—Desde el enfrentamiento que tuvimos y lo de Dazai-san…Realmente es que me pude sentir como un humano que vale algo, uno que puede aspirar a algo y que no existe solo para matar—Un pequeño silencio reinó entre ellos hasta que los sollozos de Atsushi rompieron el tenso silencio—Un humano capaz de recibir una segunda oportunidad…—Susurró con la voz rota, llorando todas esas lágrimas que le recordaban que sufrir era parte de ser un humano.

Akutagawa se hincó en el piso y lo único que hizo fue ayudar a sentarlo para darle un abrazo. Uno de esos que recibía de Oda en el momento justo, uno de esos que siempre quiso recibir de niño cuando tenía miedo y hambre. Uno que le recordara que a pesar de todo, era un humano con sentimientos digno de amor.

Días después, Atsushi pasó su examen de ingreso a la agencia tras haber salvado a algunos de los chicos de Oda de una camioneta que –en teoría- explotaría si no llegaba a tiempo. Siendo eso no solo un logro para el de cabellos blancos, sino también para Sousuke, quien decidió dejar de lado sus ganas de convertirse en un agente como Oda, aun así, como quería trabajar para la agencia, trabajaría duro para volverse un hombre de negocios que lidiaría con todo el papeleo para que los demás pudieran trabajar. Desde luego, Doppo le dijo que para jóvenes como él siempre habría un lugar en la agencia, desde la seguridad de un escritorio y que sería de tanta ayuda como lo eran los agentes de campo.

Desde aquella noche donde Akutagawa abrazó al de cabellos blancos, –al cual todos en la agencia le llaman como el día de la dulce paz gracias a que Oda le relató a todos ese precioso momento- Atsushi y el azabache se volvieron muy cercanos, al grado de llegar a ser inseparables, tras varias misiones ya ni siquiera era necesario que Oda fuera, ambos tenían tanta compenetración que su ataque y trabajo en equipo salvó Yokohama y la ADA varias veces, siendo llamados como el equipo "nuevo doble negro" solo que ellos, a comparación del "doble negro" original, protegían a Yokohama tratando de no matar a nadie, acabando con organizaciones que quisieran dañar aquella preciosa ciudad o aquel precioso mundo que les fue encargado especialmente a ellos.

Poco a poco, ambos fueron descubriendo emociones y sentimientos que creían que no podrían experimentar jamás. Risas, abrazos, miradas cómplices y anécdotas de sus crudas infancias que ahora se sentían como una horrible pesadilla lejana que les servía para no olvidar jamás de dónde venían ni hacia donde se dirigían.

Fue hasta después de una misión donde ambos estaban heridos de muerte que pudieron darle nombre a sus sentimientos, sellándolos con un beso con sus últimos alientos antes de ser rescatados por Yosano, quien les curó momentos antes de morir.

—Oda, tus niños están bien—Fue lo único que dijo Yosano entre risas al salir del consultorio, dándole una palmada en el hombro al moreno que jadeaba y gimoteaba por haber corrido hasta la agencia desde el salón donde lo habían premiado por su novela. Dejó su discurso a la mitad y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la enfermería de la agencia, donde se encontraba con una linda imagen frente a él. Ambos chicos estaban abrazados y profundamente dormidos con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

El pelirrojo les cubrió bien con sus mantas y salió en silencio de la habitación, yendo hacia los escritorios para hablar

—Se acaban de volver novios así que…—Anunció Oda a los demás de la agencia, extendiendo su mano listo para recibir el dinero de todos, excepto el de Ranpo-san ya que él no podía apostar por su habilidad.

— ¡No es justo! Oda-san es su padre y vive con ellos, es obvio que ganaría—Reclamó Naomi con un puchero mientras se abrazaba a su hermano, quien la consolaba entre pequeñas risas.

—Les dije lo mismo pero quisieron apostar—Respondió el moreno que guardaba el dinero en su cartera, seguro con eso podría invitarles a comer fuera esa noche para recompensarlos.

Cuando ambos se despertaron en la blanca habitación de la enfermería, se sonrieron y, después de unos minutos, se dieron un beso para recordar el pacto de amor que sellaron antes de creer morir. Al separarse, todo se sentía irreal, lleno de calidez y alegría. Si bien, Akutagawa aún no recuperaba a su hermana, con Atsushi a su lado podía descubrir lo que era un ser humano. Se sentía casi completo y le gustaba.

Se abrazaron unos minutos más, entre sonrisas cómplices y cortos besos en un silencio agradable donde cualquiera palabra sobraba, sus simples acciones demostraban todo lo que necesitaban y eso les bastaba por completo.

—Vamos a comer, chicos—Su pequeño momento fue interrumpido gracias a Oda, quien había entrado a la enfermería como si no hubiera roto un acontecimiento importante entre sus protegidos, quienes solo suspiraron y sonrieron por lo denso que a veces podía llegar a ser.

El moreno se acercó a ambos y ayudó a Atsushi a sentarse ya que había sido quien había recibido más daño al tratar de proteger a su pareja de unas balas especiales que le atacarían por la espalda. Akutagawa frunció ligeramente el ceño pero no dijo nada, seguro ese malestar era por el dolor de su cuerpo tras la pelea y no por ver a Oda abrazando de la cadera a Atsushi para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

—Ven, Ryuu—Atsushi extendió su mano a su pareja con una pequeña sonrisa para que no se preocupara, gesto que funcionó ya que el azabache fue a ayudar a su mentor para facilitarle el caminar al de cabello blanco.

—Akutagawa, no es necesario—Mencionó el moreno con cierta preocupación en su voz ya que el azabache igual estaba herido y debía descansar—Yo puedo—Dijo el pelirrojo en un tono que no dejaba lugar para acotaciones. Akutagawa dejó a su novio y se limitó a tomarle de la mano mientras caminaban rumbo a su casa, sorprendiéndose al ver que en su habitación estaban los futones de ambos juntos.

—Sé que lo cuidarás bien—Dijo Oda al de cabellos negros con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Atsushi a recostarse en uno de los futones, tapándole con cariño y pasándole su peluche de tigre antes de salir de la recámara, no sin antes despeinarle los cabellos al sorprendido Akutagawa que miraba con sorpresa aquel gesto.

Se sentía algo estúpido ahora por el malestar de hace rato que, probablemente, eran celos. Oda no podría estar enamorado de Atsushi ni trataría de arrebatárselo, después de todo, él era como su hijo y no lo creía capaz de lastimarlo en ninguna manera.

—Ryuu, ven—La voz de Atsushi le sacó de sus pensamientos. Siempre era una bendición saber que él era la luz blanca que iluminaba su oscuridad, que era el nombre al que podía llamar cuando sintiera que las tinieblas le consumían. Era esa persona especial con la que siempre podría contar.

Ni tarde ni perezoso, se acercó al menor. Se recostó a su lado y le abrazó con todo el cariño que tenía, apegándolo a su pecho mientras acariciaba con dulzura sus blancas hebras mal cortadas que tanta ternura le causaban. Escuchó ronronear a su novio como si fuera un pequeño gatito y solo pudo sonreír, agradecido por esos momentos que quería atesorar por siempre en su corazón.

Al despertar, parpadeó con lentitud, buscando con su mano a Atsushi sin éxito. Ese hecho fue suficiente para hacerle despertar por completo y levantarse del futón en busca de su pareja, usando a Rashomon para buscar en el armario mientras él buscaba debajo del escritorio.

— ¡Ouch! —Esa exclamación de Atsushi fue suficiente para hacerle saber su paradero. Corrió rumbo a la fuente del sonido mientras cargaba el arma que Oda le regaló hace no mucho a la vez que usaba a Rashomon para cuidar su alrededor de algún posible ataque.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Oda con una patada y apuntó con el arma a quien sea que estuviera en frente; sabía que Atsushi podía cuidarse solo pero estaba herido y no quería usar al tigre para sanarse.

— ¿Es este uno de tus ataques sorpresa? —Preguntó Oda a su subordinado, suspirando al notar la peculiar posición en la que los encontró. Atsushi estaba acostado en el futón debajo del pelirrojo que usaba su cuerpo para protegerlo.

Akutagawa abrió sus ojos sorprendido y bajó su arma al instante, sin embargo, Rashomon seguía presente gracias a su inconsciente que quería quitar a su mentor de encima de su novio y alejarlo.

El pelirrojo suspiró y al instante se quitó de encima de Atsushi, dejándole ver al azabache que, aparte, el menor estaba desnudo del torso. Akutagawa solo apretó su puño y tragó saliva con fuerza, tratando de pensar frío y no dejarse llevar…No quería arruinar eso también con sus impulsos.

—Ryuu, Oda-san me estaba ayudando a cambiarme el vendaje pero una venda se quedó encarnada en mi piel y que la arrancará me dolió—Se explicó Atsushi casi al instante, señalando el lugar donde estaba su carne viva sangrando un poco por la venda que el moreno tenía en las manos.

Akutagawa dejó salir el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo, haciendo a Rashomon desaparecer. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por no haber iniciado a destrozar y atacar a su mentor, significaba que había progresado en su auto control y su salto instantáneo a conclusiones sin siquiera escuchar razones además, estaba más tranquilo de que esa vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que Oda-san quería quitarle a Atsushi estaba incorrecta… ¿Verdad?

—No te queríamos despertar así que decidí ayudarle con su vendaje—Agregó el hombre de azules ojos, sacando una paleta de su bolsillo para comerla. Había prometido a los niños que dejaría de fumar poco a poco así que, cada que quería consumir algún cigarrillo, agarraba una paleta y la chupaba—Pero si gustas, tú puedes terminar de curar-

—No, iré a preparar el desayuno—Cortó el azabache de tajo, volteándose para ir rumbo a la cocina, golpeándose un poco las mejillas por la ansiedad que volvió a hacerlo su presa. No quería lucir como un idiota celoso así que lo mejor era irse de ahí.

A pesar de saber por qué se encontraban en esa posición Oda-san y su pareja, a pesar de que había una buena explicación y sabía que era estúpido encelarse, esa voz en su cabeza no dejaba de decirle que él no era nada comparado con el pelirrojo. No tenía su corpulencia o el atractivo implícito que conllevaba su descuidada apariencia y aura que emitía, no tenía una presencia que calmaba a todos a su alrededor ni sabiduría que se le notaba en ese profundo mar que tenía en sus ojos.

Sabía que estaba mal, que era incorrecto sentirse celoso por alguien que le salvó la vida y consideraba su padre pero la inseguridad no dejaba de atormentarle. Quería ser un buen hombre para Atsushi y para Gin, uno que haya aprendido de sus errores pero estaba ahí…Preparando emparedados mientras trataba de no destrozar la cocina con Rashomon por el cúmulo de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

Si tan solo fuera un poco más maduro, más sabio…Algo mejor, podría ser lo que Gin y Atsushi en realidad se merecían y no un triste remedo de algo que jamás será.

—Si aprietas más ese pan, desaparecerá—La rasposa voz del pelirrojo sacó de sus pensamientos al joven que aplastaba la rebanada de pan como si fuera su peor enemigo.

Akutagawa soltó el pan al darse cuenta de su error y se limitó a gruñir para sus adentros. En serio que odiaba las emociones que significaban ser humano. Jamás, ni cuando era un pobre niño barriobajero, se había sentido tan expuesto o endeble ante alguien hasta ese instante. No tenía control de tantas emociones que de golpe le arremetían.

—Aquí nadie quiere quitarte a Atsushi, lo sabes ¿Verdad? —El azabache hizo un pequeño mohín mientras fruncía el ceño al escuchar aquella frase que le hizo sentirse como un niño regañado por haber hecho un berrinche sin sentido.

El novelista se limitó a suspirar y peinar hacia atrás sus rojos cabellos mientras le daba tiempo al menor de aclarar un poco sus sentimientos. Parte del trabajo de ser un padre era guiar a tus hijos, en especial en esos casos donde el chico es un joven adulto sin mucha inteligencia emocional debido a lo que había vivido.

—Ryuunosuke, por más… ¿Lindo? Que sea Atsushi—Tardó un poco en buscar el adjetivo correcto para describir al de cabello blanco sin que Akutagawa se alterara, quizá ese era el colmo de un escritor. No saber describir personas o sentimientos en los momentos necesarios—Solo lo veo como un hijo, al igual como te veo a ti.

El azabache dejó de esconder su mirada entre sus cabellos para dirigirla al pelirrojo, quien comía su cuarta paleta del día. Cambiaba el cáncer de pulmón por caries y diabetes, excelente idea. El mayor solo se limitó a sonreír al sentir la seriedad de esa mirada, sabiendo que era una pregunta implícita lo que había detrás de ella.

—Lo prometo, Ryuu. No puedo sentir más que amor paternal por él y por ti—Aseguró Sakunosuke, mirando a los ojos a su hijo mayor, sabiendo que esa silenciosa conversación que se desarrollaba con sus miradas bastaba para calmar las inseguridades del joven.

Tras haberse dicho todo con sus miradas, Akutagawa suspiró y asintió relajado.

—Te está esperando…—Murmuró Oda a su hijo mientras le veía partir hacia donde estaba su pareja, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de ilusión por ver a aquel que tanto amaba.

Aunque Akutagawa no se diera cuenta, había cambiado demasiado. De ser casi un muñeco lleno de rabia y dolor que mataría a todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño en un vano intento de protegerse, ahora era un hombre, con inseguridades y debilidades como cualquier otro, sin embargo, su magia radica en cómo transformaba esas debilidades en sus más fuertes virtudes.

Su pecho se inflaba de orgullo cada que le miraba avanzar a su peculiar ritmo en busca de sus objetivos pero ahora, si era honesto, se avergonzaba de admitir que le tenía algo de envidia.

¿Qué se sentirá mirar a alguien con ese brillo que Ryuunosuke tiene cada que mira a Atsushi? ¿Qué se sentirá estar perdidamente enamorado de alguien? Siempre plasma en sus novelas ese amor que nunca había tenido el placer de conocer y, del que secretamente estaba ansioso por experimentar pero, al parecer, el destino se había encaprichado con él ya que, la única vez que sintió su corazón latir por alguien, fue en ese bar que a veces visita, con ese misterioso castaño que le llamaba "Odasaku".

Si Akutagawa supiera aquello, seguro se daría cuenta que, comparado a su trágico destino donde el roto no tiene a su descocido, ellos estaban viviendo un idilio que él jamás tendrá el gusto de conocer.

A final de cuentas…No tiene nada que envidiar.

* * *

Si quieren preguntar por comisiones, pueden mandarme mensaje por aquí o ir a mi página de face "Yuusei Her" (en realidad no tengo mucho) y preguntar por comisiones uwu 3


End file.
